birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Plane Crash Meme
Plane Crash Meme (spelled as "Plane crash meme" on DeviantArt) is a meme made by Riverwolf12. Scenarios 1. 5, 6, 1, And 2 are going on a vacation! Where are they going? 2. They're running late for their flight, because 2 Admits to a fear of flying. What does 6 Say to him/her? Do they try to reassure 2? 3. Either way, 2 Has to get on the plane, if they want to reach their destination. So, they finally board the plane! What does 1 say to 5 as they're seated? 4. Well, it seems that the plane is taking off! What's 2's reaction? 5. They're in the air! After an hour or so, 6 gets bored and decides to look around. They head to the front of the plane, only to find out that the captain is 10! What does 6 say? 6. 5 Is seated next to 1. 1 Is fast asleep, so 5 decides to play a prank on him/her. What does 6 do to 1? 7. 6 Is still at the front of the plane with 10. What does 10 do? Does 10 tell 6 to go back to his/her seat? Do they have an argument? 8. Uh-oh. While 10 is talking to 6, the plane loses control. 10 Announces through the intercom that they will be crash landing- How do the passengers react? 9. After this, 1 wakes up, noticing 6's Prank. Is he/she mad? Or too worried about the plane crashing? What does he/she say to 6? 10. The plane crashes down, after spiraling in the air! Where did they land? Is everyone okay? 11. The survivors of the crash (If any died) are now stranded. 5 Decides they need to find food and shelter to survive! Where does he/she lead them to? Do they find food? 12. Looks like night is falling. Everyone is exhausted. 5, Who appears to be the group's self-appointed leader, puts 2 On guard duty. Does 2 Object? 13. As much as 2 would love to sleep, he/she must be on guard duty. 2 Decides to find a high place to observe from. What does 2 watch from? 14. 2 Continues the guard duty. He/she sees strange silhouettes in the distance! Frightened, 2 goes to alert the rest of the group. What does 1 say to this? 15. Soon, an eerie yowl is heard. 5 Looks up to see the same shadows! What does he/she say at this? Is he/she scared? 16. The silhouettes step out of the shadows, revealing to be 8, 7 and 4! Once asked by 2, they explain how they got stranded: 17. Well, that's more members added to the group. Once the night passes, 5 insists they move along. He/she leads the group to a rocky cliff area. They see something in the distance. 8 wants to go investigate, but 5 objects. How do they settle the argument? 18. It seems as though 8 gets his/her way. As they get closer, they realize where they are! It's where they were going to go for Vacation! What's 4's reaction? 19. They finally reach their Vacation place. After a bit of searching, they find a fancy hotel to stay in! After all that, they must be exhausted. What do 5 and 1 say? 20. What's this? Apparently, 3 owns the hotel, and 9 works there! 7 Is quite surprised. What does he/she say to this? And what does 9 say back? 21. It turns out, that they left all their money back at the plane. 3 Insists they cannot stay, if they can't pay. Frustrated, 5 snaps. What does 5 say/do? 22. Somehow, 5 'convinces' 3 to let them stay. What happens next? How do they spend the rest of their vacation? And most importantly, how do they get back home once the trip is over? 23. While they figure that out, the meme is ending. So, why not have 7 wrap it up? Maybe tag some of your friends? (If you want to, that is.) Category:Memes